CMV: Clean Up Fat Cat's Act
Duchess Productions' Christmas Music Video of Phineas and Ferb's 12 Days of Christmas. Song: * Clean Up Your Act Song From: * An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Christmas Video 2017 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * Thomas O'Malley: It's showtime. Look what you've done. You've been a very bad dog my son, packing seven years of evil into everyone. Greed and vice, a pack of cards, and a pair of dice ain't gonna get you into paradise. You get it? Pair of dice, paradise. Huh? (Laughs) * Fat Cat: Huh? * Thomas O'Malley: You're in a sad, sad, so sad, really bad, make me mad state, old friend. * (Merlock Falls) * Thomas O'Malley: Is this the end? Ooo-ooh! But I think it's time-- * Sing Cast from The Chipmunk Adventure: High time to clean up your act. * Max Taylor: If you don't, you're doomed and that's a fact. Take a look and you'll see the kind of dog you were born to be. * Singing Cast from Smurfs: The Lost Village: Oo-wee, oo-wee, clean up your act. * Thomas O'Malley: You could be a leader. You could be a saint. You could be a million things that obviously you ain't. You're slipping and you're sliding, but soon you're gonna fall (You'll be) out of work and out of luck, nothing left at all. But you've got time-- * Singing Cast from Phineas and Ferb: Got time to clean up your act. * Ferdinand: Make avenge for all those mutts you've whacked. Oh-ho! * Thomas O'Malley: Listen close to what I say. Every dog has his judgement day. * Singing Cast from Moana: Hey, hey, hey, hey, clean up your act. * Thomas O'Malley: When the music's over, when the show is through, you'll still have eternity to spend with wonder who. You'll write in your own ticket, the script is in your paws. (It's your) time to shine. * Singing Cast from The Rescuers: Be divine. * Thomas O'Malley: Work for that applause. I think it's time-- * Singing Cast from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming: High time to clean up your act. * Thomas O'Malley: Search for that integrity you've lacked. Change your ways, get a clue. They're mean and rotten, the things you do. * Singing Cast from The Lion King: PU, PU, clean up your act. * Thomas O'Malley: Now, it's time-- * Singing Cast from Tom and Jerry: The Movie: High time to clean your act. * Max Taylor: If you don't, you're doomed and that's a fact. * Singing Cast from The Powerpuff Girls: See Me Feel Me Gnomey: All right. * Thomas O'Malley: Have a heart, that's the key. You'll be safe, you'll be free. Take a look and you'll see the kind of dog you were born to be. * Singing Cast from The Road to El Dorado (It's Tough to Be a God): Oo-wee, ooo-ooh. Clean up your-- * Singing Cast from Beauty and the Beast: Clean up your act. * Belle: Bravo. That was wonderful. Clips/Years/Companies: * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Ghost of a Chance; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Phineas and Ferb (Summer Belongs to You; @2007-2015 Disney) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros.) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * The Rescuers (@1977 Disney) * Sailor Moon (No Prince Charming; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney)